


Lines We Share

by kath_ballantyne



Series: Rekindled Lines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne
Summary: Drawn for the Captain America Reverse Big Banghttps://capreversebb.tumblr.comArt was claimed byHeartOfTheMirrorand the fic can be found hereRekindledI've loved taking part in this fest. Massive thanks to the mods. The fest experience has been wonderful and I have loved having access to the Slack Chat. Thanks to those in chat for cheer-leading and betaI also want to thank HeartOfTheMirror for writing such an awesome fic to go with my art. I really do adore it.





	Lines We Share

**Author's Note:**

> [Bucky is lay on his back with his head tipped back and Natasha rides his face. Natasha is facing towards Bucky and has her arm up holding back her loose hair. The image is heavily textured and orange in tones]


End file.
